First And Last Love
by MusicMyHero
Summary: Marceline never really focused on being in a relationship. all she cares about is her music. but when a certain girl finds her way into her life she cant help but fall in love with her. [Bubbline]
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**this is my first FanFic so... yea **

I really never thought I would fall in love so quick. I never thought I would fall in love at all. I had everything planned out, become a world famous rock star, get the recognition that I deserve, and going with the flow. But no, she had to drop in like the angel she is and change everything. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that she came into my life; it's just that she made things a bit harder. My name is Marceline and at this exact moment my life will change forever.

* * *

The famous life is not easy. All the screaming fans wanting to take a grab at you were cool at first, but sometimes it can be a pain in the ass. My band mates are the coolest people I have ever met. They helped me when I went through a tough time in my teenage years. First there's Keila, lead guitarist of our band, second Guy he's our second guitarist, third Bongo our crazy awesome drum player, last but for sure not least me, lead singer. Together we make Marceline And The Scream Queens!

Right now we are getting ready for our trip back home after our long and awesome tour.

"Keila?" I called from he bunk on our tour bus.

"Yea?"

"When we get back I think we should start writing our new songs for the next album, you know so we could get our next album done and perfected by next year."

"Aren't you tired from the tour, you should take a rest, get into a relationship or something." She said with a smirk. She knows why I don't like being in a relationship. All relationships are doomed for failure. Nobody can say forever, I never really wrote a love song before cause I never felt love only lust, hate, and sadness towards others. I just stood quiet and kept on writing in my songbook.

* * *

When I got to my apartment in New York I through my things in my room, took a shower and got ready to party. Our band has this thing that after every tour we through a crazy party and celebrate a completed album. I put on a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white van. I walk towards the door and took my black leather jacket and car keys and walked out the door. Little did know my life was going to change.

When I parked my car I saw paparazzi. I sighed and took out my ray bans and got out the car. They all rushed towards me and started snapping pictures. Some fan girls came up to me and asked for an autograph. I just smirked at them and gave them what they asked for. As I walked inside I was greeted with a loud applause. I saw my band mates clapping too and I walked up to them and gave them a hug. Together we went over to the bar and got each of us a shot.

"To the completion and successes of a another album." I said lifting up my glass. Everyone in the party did the same and drank. As I looked around the room something, well someone caught my eye. She was the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. She had blonde hair with pink streaks, she had a black dress that showed off all her curves perfectly. I found myself walking towards her. The closer I got the more beautiful she looked. She had the most unique blue eyes I have ever seen. I stopped dead on my tracks, _what am I going to say? What am I talking about? I am a master at this. But she seems different from the other girls I've talked to. She seems… I don't know. _I started to walk towards her again and found myself nervous. When I was right next to her I said the only thing I could get myself to say

"Hi" I said loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around surprised and smiled at me "Hi"

I smiled back at her and asked "So where are you from, I've never seen you around here before?"

"Well I moved here from L.A"

"Oh cool I love L.A. I have a summerhouse there. By the way what's your name?"

"My names Bonnibel." She said smiling up at me

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mar-"

"I know who you are," she said. I just smiled at her and led her to the bar.

* * *

The more we drank the closer we seemed to get. At this was tipsy and so was she.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked looking at bonnie.

"Sure!" we walked towards the dance floor. Bonnie took my hand and led me to middle and started swaying her hip against mine. I put both my hands on her waist and swayed to the music with her. For some reason this felt right. Like our bodies were meant to be together. I lowered my head to kiss her neck. I felt her shiver, I smirked and turned her around so she was facing me. We stared at each other's eyes and slowly leaned in. Just when our lips brushed together somebody tapped bonnie on the shoulder

"PB we have to go we have school tomorrow we're gonna be in some deep shit if we don't leave now" said this girl with a deep yet feminine voice.

Bonnie looked at me then at the girl "Lets go LSP" she let go of my hand then started to walk away. I grabbed her hand "Wait can I at least get your number?"

Bonnie looked at LSP who was smirking at our situation then wrote her number on a piece of paper and walked away. I looked at her as she walked away. I knew I had to see her again. No matter what takes

**AN: Hope you guys liked it, please review**

**_Music_My_Hero_**


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline's pov

I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was always there. It was like trying to take off a tattoo from, your brain. She was everywhere. I needed to see her, at least once. I took out my phone and started to dial her number. For some reason my hands were shaking.

_ Come on Marceline you can do this. What's the problem, you've done this hundreds of times. I shook my head and started to dial._

Bonnie's pov

That night played over and over again on my mind. This is crazy. How could I be so stupid for letting that happen? I should have stayed home and studied or something like every night. Instead I let LSP drag me to a party and help me meet the most beautiful, handsome, charming gir-, wait what… its happening again oh glob help me. I continued reading then out of nowhere my phone started ringing. I looked at the callers name but it said unknown. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie?"

I froze and looked at the phone then put it back to my ears "Marceline?"

"Yea! How's it been?" she said through the phone.

"I'm good, why are you calling?" I smacked myself on my forehead for that stupid question. _Why else would she call you? _

I heard her sigh and say; "to tell the truth last night was one of the best nights I've had in a long time. I was hoping that you would want to go out sometime? She said. I stayed quiet shocked at what she just said. My heart jumped up in my chest.

"Hello? Bonnie? Oh glob I'm so sorry I just thou-,"

"No, No I'll love to go out sometime! Just say when."

"Ok cool! How about this Saturday?"

"Perfect! See you then."

"Ok, pick you up at 9 o'clock." With that she hung up the phone. I sighed and covered my face with my pillow. Marceline, rock star, lead singer of Marceline and the scream queens, wants to go out on a date with me, Bonnibel, boring, and nerdy. How did it come down to this?

Marceline's POV

I was the on cloud nine. Bonnie said yes! I ran to my music room, and started writing down some lyrics. This could be the start of something beautiful. Little did I know that things were going to get so much more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It was finally Saturday and I was getting ready to pick up bonnie. I looked through my closet and found what I was gong to wear. I put on a red button up shirt, a skinny black tie, black skinny jeans, a vest, and black converse. It was 8:45, shit; I have 15 minutes to pick her up. I took my leather jacket and rushed out the door. I jumped into my car and headed to the address bonnie gave me. My hands were shaking with anticipation. When I got to bonnie's apartment I checked the time, it was 9:02, _2 minutes late, great. _I rang the doorbell and a girl with black hair, opened the door. I recognized her as the girl who interrupted me and Bonnie's kiss.

"Hi, um… I'm, here to pick up bonnie. Is she here?"

She gave me a flirtatious smile "Yeah I'll go get her" she turned around and walked towards the hallway. I walked inside and sat on the couch and looked around the apartment. Everything seemed organized and neat. I could see pictures of bonnie with people, maybe her family. I got off the couch when I heard footsteps coming towards me. When I looked up and I was shocked to see how beautiful she looked. She had a blue strapless dress. Her hair was let loose in curls. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Hey," I said staring at her.

She blushed and looked at the ground. "Hey."

I walked towards her and took her hand. She looked up at me and I smirked at her. "You look beautiful" I said then kiss her hand.

She blushed even more then said, "thank you"

I lead her outside and opened the car door for her. She smiled at me then went inside.

I looked at her and noticed she was looking back at me "so I was planning we could go to that new place down 42nd street. Is that ok with you?" I asked.

"Yea that's cool." she still looked a little nervous.

"Bonnie, why are you so nervous?"

She looked at me then back to the road," To tell the truth, well Marceline, if you didn't notice your pretty famous and almost everyone knows who you are. Aren't you worried the paparazzi would find us?" when she finished she looked down at her hands. I noticed that we reached the restaurant and I parked the car in the parking lot and looked at bonnie. She wouldn't look at me; she was still looking down at her hands. I reached down for her hands and held them, our hands fit perfectly. She looked at me and I gave her a smile.

"How about we go somewhere not so fancy, would that be ok for you? I don't really like all that fancy shit anyway. I was just trying to impress you," I said looking into her amazing blue eyes. She smiled and nodded

"Perfect idea"

After the food we decided that we should walk around central park.

"So Marceline, what's it like being famous? Traveling around the world and stuff," she said

I looked over to her and said, "well seeing new places is fun. The fans are great, more than great, they made all this possible. The only problem is it's hard to have something permanent. Nothing ever lasts. Well maybe my friends are permanent but, I cant get into a relationship its impossible." I said looking ahead. She fell silent then grabbed my hand. I looked at her and stopped walking. I grabbed her other hand and looked straight into her eyes. "But it wont hurt to try." I said taking a step closer.

"Is that so," she said smirking, coming closer to me.

I leaned in closer so that my lips were right in front of hers, "yeah." I closed the space between us and kissed her. It felt like this was meant to be. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. When we broke apart, I smiled down at her

"How about I take you out again, next Saturday."

She looked up at me "I think I can arrange that."

" I'll take you to meet my band. Maybe go to a party after."

" That's cool with me." She said. That's when I noticed a flash. I turned around to see 3 guys in all black and with cameras in their hands. I looked at bonnie and saw that she saw the same thing as me. We both made a run for the car and drove off.

Sometimes being famous is a pain in the ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- me no own nothing. if i did well…. anyway.. its been a while since i updated. all the school work killed me so.. new chapter!**

* * *

MARCELINE

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_  
_Tonight don't leave me alone._  
_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_  
_To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights,_  
_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._  
_I can breathe you in._  
_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_  
_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_  
_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

i was singing softly by myself with my acoustic guitar in the recording booth, until someone rudely coughed and messed me up. i looked up to see Keila standing outside the booth pressing the bottom for the speaker.

"i never knew you were one for romantic songs marceline," she said smirking "has someone finally melted that frozen heart of yours? wait let me guess is it a boy? no its a girl. you don't write that kind of song for a guy. OMG i can't wait to tel-

"WILL YOU SHUT UP KELIA! lord have mercy." i said finally cracking. i put my guitar back on its stand and walked out the booth. she walked over to the sofa and patted the spot next to her, motioning for me to sit down next to her. i sighed and sat down at the edge as far away. she obviously didn't notice that i wanted space so she hopped over next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"so marceline… who is she?" she said looking excited. its not like I've never gone out with someone before...

"her name is Bonnibel bubblegum… don't make fun of her name she doesn't like that. I'm bringing her over later to introduce you to her." when i said that i could tell she was jumping in the inside, but trying to keep her cool. then simultaneously, her expression changed to concern.

"did you tell her about you know who…?" she said timidly. i gave her a hard look and looked away quickly.

" why would i tell her after one date about the girl that practically ripped my heart out my chest stomped on it, and pushed it back into my chest.'' i said looking at the ground

the story was this girl i met in high school and i had a hard crush on her, her name was Alexandra Jacobs. long brown hair, green eyes, most perfect figure, well until i met bonnie… god damn her body is just… sorry getting side tracked, so we started going out, i gave her all my heart, all my time, turned out the only reason she started going out with me was because when we had a gig over at a cafe when i was a junior, she saw some guys talking about signing us for death records. i found out after getting signed in senior year when i found her behind our recording building having a conversation with some guy explaining what she did and started kissing the guy. you could imagine how mad i was and heart broken i was. i broke it off and turned into a cold hard shell. never dated anyone till now. it was something about bonnie that drew me to her, i just don't know what it was.

"sorry sorry stupid question!" said Kelia snapping me out of my thoughts. i looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"its ok. just got mad for a second." i looked at my hands noticing my song book. i looked up and kelia, "oh i started writing some songs for the album and the one you eased dropped on was one i was thinking on putting on the next album."

"don't you think that would cause a lot of attention, i mean you have never, i mean never put a love song anywhere in the albums. always heartbreak and other songs."

"I'm sure. whats going to happen? its just a song. how about i tell simon to set up a little consert in jones beach and see how people react huh? i said bumping her on the shoulder. she just smirked and bumped me back

" i bet 100 dollars the girls are going to start crying over you." she said smirking. i smiled and got up

"whatever kelia"

"marceline! don't act like its never happened before!"

i just walked out laughing.

* * *

i was standing in front of bonnie's apartment door wearing a white t-shirt, my favorite black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and white converse, and my hair was out. i knocked on the door and waited a moment later a girl known as LSP, bonnie told me, opened the door looking at me up and down and screamed "PB! your boo thing is here!" she said loud and clear. i couldn't help but chuckle and LSP looked at me quickly before looking closing the door behind me. i could hear bonnie running down the stairs. i looked up at her and she was wearing a pink pullover with black skinny jeans and pink vans. she smiled at me and gave a hug. she wrapped her arms around my neck and i wrapped my arms around her waist. i pulled back a gave a short peck on the lips.

"so are you ready to go?" i asked leading her out with my one arm wrapped around her waist.

"yea I'm cool." she said smiling her prize winning smile at me. i smirked at her and saw her blush.

"oh i have to warn you, my band mates are really crazy so when you start feeling uncomfortable tell me." i said holding mt car open for her.

she looked up at me as if i were crazy"are you kidding me they can't be that bad. i grew up with the craziest friends, which i might add were very very inappropriate." she said with a matter of fact face." i just smirked and closed the door and walked around into the drivers seat. i started the car and zipped through the streets of new york. when i got the the recording studio. we walked in hand in hand with cameras snapping paparazzi, only on or two not too much. i walked in and we took the stairs.

"marcy?" bonnie said looking up at me

"yea" i said smiling down at her.

"do you think that they'll like me?" i looked at her completely surprised. was she serious right now. she has like the best personality. if you could get me to date after 6 years, you are completely amazing!

"Bonnie, you are an amazing person, you are smart, and have an amazing personality. who can't like you!? tell me who that person so i could smack some sense into them."

she giggled and smiled. i smiled knowing she's happy and put an arm around her shoulder and lead her out the elevator after it opened. i lead her down the halls into the recording room. you could see all the awards won and the picture of our albums, of screaming fans, of us sighing autographs, and more. as soon as we walked in, we were greeted with a huge hello

"HEY MAR-MAR" all of them screamed i smiled at them and pulled bonnie with me.

bongo walked forward and stuck his hand out to bonnie. "it is so nice to meet the woman that took marline out of her no dating streak. it is very nice to meet you." Bonnie looked at me but i was to busy glaring at bongo. bonnie gave him a hand shake and her amazing smile. she did the same with guy and kelia. they all seemed to like her.

"so lets have a toast to marceline finally going out with someone!" screamed guy with a bottle of our strongest drink i glared ar hime while kelia out shot glasses. she filled everyones bottle. "bonnie are you sure you can drink that? its a very strong drink." i said looking down at her she scoffed and downed the shot in one gulf and smirked. in some weird way that turned me on.

"see look like her." said kelia "she drinks like a champ!" me and bonnie laughed.

* * *

Later on bonnie suggested we all go to this party her best friend was throwing today. we all agreed. but when she told me who's party we were going to my eyes almost fell out. jake, probably the best rapper, producer in the business."Bonnie how do you even know him?"

"I grew up with him. how do you think i got into the party i met you in. his girlfriend Rainy, which is my best friend, took me to the party."Bonnie said like it was no big deal. I really Like this girl. she obviously doesn't care about money or fame.

"well," i said getting closer to her so that my mouth was right in front of her ear, i could feel her shiver, "you say it like its not a big deal." i said, starting to tease her taking me arm around her shoulder lower around her waist.

Bonnie took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes, our lips centimeters away, "Cause its not. now can we change the subject. she said not moving an inch."

"well how about we dance?" i said standing up and holding a hand out. she took my hand and i led her to the dance floor. the song don't hold the wall by Justin Timberlake started. if i say so myself I'm a good dancer and by the way i saw bonnie i could tell she was a good dancer herself. we started dancing expertly and she now had her back on my chest and started grinding her hips on mine. i bent down to kiss her neck and she sighed and turned around wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. the kiss got heated and i pulled back "how about we get out of here" i said out of breath. she only nodded, breathing heatedly. i grabbed her hand and led her through the party, saying by to my band mates and bonnie to her friends. we caught a cab and i put my hand on bonnie's lap and she looked up at me she leaned forward and kissed me. the kiss was heated and was cut short when the cab driver told us we arrived. i gave a 100 $ bill and told him to keep the change. when we got into the elevator i pulled her by he waist and kissed her, she responded with the same passion. the elevator doors opened and i went to my pocket, not even breaking the kiss, opening the door and letting us in. as soon as we entered i lifter bonnie up so that her legs wrapped around my waist. i pinned her on the door. we pulled apart to get some air. i dipped down to bonnie's neck and started sucking hard, leaving a good red mark before moving back to her lips. i heard her sigh into the kiss, and run her fingers through my hair i moaned and moved her from the door towards the bedroom. i took off my jacket and layer bonnie on the bed. with me on top she held the bottom of my shirt trying to remove it. i lifted my arms up so that she can remove it. once the shirt was gone she ran her gads down my torso. she parted her lips and said "well your in good shape" she said admiring her view.

i smirked and sucked on her neck "well going on tour is a great excersize when your moving up and down a huge stage."

she moaned as i rubbed my thigh in-between her legs and kissed me roughly. i returned the kiss and her hands go down my pants. just as she's about to touch the sweet spot the intercom rings, saying someone's outside. i groan and look at bonnie with a grumpy face. she pushes my chest back. "go answer the door, i'll be right here" i smirk looking at her one last time before looking who was at the door. the face that i saw was the last face i expected. Alexandra.


End file.
